


Blankets

by andrastes_grace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: Prompt fic from tumblr for 'stop hogging all the blankets'.Nothing but fluff in here.





	Blankets

Maria woke up because she was freezing.  And she was freezing because she didn’t have any blankets.

“Livia,” she muttered, sleepily while nudging the strangely squishy form next to her with her foot, “stop hogging all the blankets.”

“I am cold.”

“The ice queen of Briggs is _cold_?”

There was a muffled, “yes” as Olivier buried herself deeper into her pile of blankets followed by the most delicate sneeze Maria had ever heard.

“Do you… _have_ a cold?”

There was another tiny sneeze followed by, “no.”

“Livia, I can hear you sneezing.”

“No, you didn’t.”  But the claims of Olivier were ruined by the barrage of sneezes that came from under the covers.

One of Maria’s arms found its way under the covers, and over Olivier’s chest.

“And those sneezes were just my imagination, then?”

Another sneeze, “Yes.”

“I’m cold, Livia.  It’s making me imagine sneezing.  That’s how cold I am.”

There was a very muffled laugh from Olivier, then a shuffling, as she shifted the blankets so they were covering the both of them.

Maria wrapped her arms around Olivier, holding her close.  The feel of the other woman’s blond hair tickled her nose, and made her sneeze.

“Got me doing it now,” she muttered.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Just don’t give me your cold.”

But if Olivier answered, Maria didn’t hear.  She was already asleep again.


End file.
